Jack und Barbossa
by Mimmy
Summary: Also dies ist eine Oneshotsammlung ! Tja es kommt anders als ihr denkt! Es gab noch eine Person über die es keine Fic gab nun gibt es sie ! Ich fand sie ganz lustig!g
1. Jack und Barbossa

Disclaimer : Tja nun - also sagen wir die Hälfte von dem Zeug hier gehört Disney und der Rest mit.  
  
Ok- erst mal in dieser story kommt es anders als man denkt ! Ich habe mich lange gefragt ob ich sie posten soll ! und mich nun dazu entschieden . Diese story ist in einer laaaaaaangweiligen Mathestunde entstanden n bisschen wirr aber Jack verdient eine Fic- oder ????????  
  
LOS GEHT'S !  
  
Kanonenschüsse schnellten durch die Luft. Die Black Pearl unter dem Kommando Barbossas und die Aekeroon unter der Führung von Captain Jack Sparrow, waren auf hoher See aufeinander getroffen.  
  
Nun befanden sie sich im Gefecht.  
  
Endlich hatte Captain Sparrow eine neue Chance, sich das zu holen, was ihm seiner Meinung nach, gebührte: - die Black Pearl !___________________________________________  
  
Zwischen den Schüssen und all dem Kampfgeschrei trafen sich ihre Blicke. Sie waren beide an ein Tau geklammert, um sich von dem Geschehen, unter ihnen fern zu halten.  
  
Immer wieder sahen sie sich in die Augen, in diesen Momenten, schien es, als gäbe es nur sie allein auf der Welt. Beide verloren sich in ihren Augen......  
  
Doch plötzlich zerfetzte eine Kanonenkugel DAS Tau der Aekeroon, und Barbossa wurde durch die Luft gewirbelt.  
  
Ihm war sofort klar gewesen, dass er nun alles riskieren würde, um seinen ´Schatz` zu retten.  
  
Todesmutig schnellte er in die Tiefe und fing Barbossa galant auf. Er war glücklich endlich konnte er seine Angebetete in die Arme schließen, er genoss es, dass sie sich aus Angst noch mehr an ihn klammerte, als er es je zu träumen gewagt hätte.  
  
Als Barbossa sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, kletterten sie an Deck der Pearl.  
  
Da saß sie...still, ruhig, schön und sah ihn an. Er war schon am verzweifeln- was konnte er bloß noch tun, um Sie endgültig für sich zu werben?????  
  
-Ihm kam eine Eingebung. Flink und geschickt huschte Jack durch das Getümmel der Piraten, während Barbossa gespannt das Geschehen genauestens verfolgte.  
  
Kurze Zeit später hatte er dann ein lauschiges Plätzchen gefunden, welches ihr auch zu gefallen schien........  
  
Draußen auf dem Schiff war die Schlacht entschieden worden. Auf der Pearl war es nun einigermaßen friedlich und ruhig.  
  
"Barbossa, `tzutzutzu´ komm her mein Äffchen. Wo bist du denn? Na komm doch zum lieben Onkel Jack! Barbossa!" Verzweifelt suchte Captain Jack Sparrow nach seinem Äffchen. Er hatte die Schlacht um die Black Pearl verloren und befand sich nun wieder auf seiner Aekeroon .  
  
Jack hatte das Tierchen in bitteren Witz nach seinem Todfeind benannt, und nun konnte er die Meerkatze nirgendwo finden.  
  
Beschwichtigend dachte er sich, dass Barbossa schon irgendwann wieder auftauchen würde.  
  
"Krrrrk!" Als Captain Barbossa seine Kajüte betrat, sprang ihm sein Freund, das Äffchen Jack, sofort auf die Schulter.  
  
Der Pirat wurde skeptisch- sonst war Jack nie so anhänglich, es sei denn er hatte etwas verbockt.......  
  
Plötzlich vernahm der Captain das Geräusch eines anderen Affens. Zuerst konnte er nicht spezifizieren wo genau dieser sich befand, doch dann sah er, dass dieses Vieh auf einem Teller mit Äpfeln und Bananen saß, und sich über diese her machte.  
  
Captain Barbossa musterte das Tierchen von unten nach oben. Es sah eigentlich ganz normal aus, doch als er den Kopf betrachtete, war dem Pirat sofort klar, von wem dieses Tier nur stammen konnte----und----- DAS war ja wohl eine Frechheit........  
  
....... auf dem roten Kopftuch, an dem einige Perlen mit Sicherheitsnadeln befestigt waren, stand in großen Buchstaben: `Barbossa´.  
  
"Jack Sparrow!", fauchte der Captain der Pearl.  
  
Wütend darüber, dass Sparrow es wagte IHN mit einem Affen zu vergleichen und dass Jack nun auch eine Meerkatze hatte, versuchte Captain Barbossa, das Tier zu verscheuchen. Sollte es doch der Teufel holen !  
  
Doch Jack verteidigte seine neu gefundene große Liebe hartnäckig gegen den Pirat, Jack wurde so sauer, dass er seinem ´Freund´ in die Hand biss.  
  
-Nun hatte der alte Kapitän verstanden. Er gab sich Jack geschlagen und ließ ihn mit Barbossa alleine.....  
  
Sieben Monate später wurden viele kleine Jack´s und Barbienchen geboren, welche alle auf der Pearl in Frieden leben durften.  
  
Jack Sparrow sah beide Barbossa´s -und seine geliebte Black Pearl nie wieder- aber dass war nicht mehr so schlimm für ihn, denn in Anamaria hatte er die wahre Liebe seines Lebens gefunden...........  
  
.......und so lebten alle glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende!  
  
So, das wars! Wie wars? Tudelu hoffe man konnte es aushalten. Stories dieser art habe ich noch 2 ma sehen was ich damit noch so anstelle.......*g* Ok chiao your Mimmy! PS. 15. Januar- yippieh ! Wer freut sich mit????????? Hah endlich seh ich meinen Norrington und meinen Jack wieder-hach-! 


	2. Ragettis Rache ist süß

Disclaimer: Is ja klar soweit!  
  
So, hab die Zeit gefunden mal noch so n----äh- ding wie Jack und Barbossa zu schreiben! Tja nun- alle die in diesem Film mitgespielt haben, sollten mal n Chap bekommen--- so zum Beispiel auch der liebe Ragetti !  
  
"Nein, nein, komm zurück! Komm zurück. Jim!"  
  
Ich heulte- vor Wut? Aus Verzweiflung? Oder einfach nur deshalb weil ich meinen besten, treuesten Freund an die dunkle Welt des Vergessens verloren hatte?  
  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Wie konnte er es wagen?! Mein Schatzzzz - er ist unser! Wir wollten ihn zurück haben.  
  
Dafür würde Sparrow büßen......... ________________________________________  
  
Während eine Schlacht an Bord der Pearl, zwischen meinen Kameraden, Norringtons Mannschaft und Jack Sparrow widerlichem Gefolge tobte, hatte er ihn gestohlen, war damit über das Deck gerannt und hatte die gruseligste, schlimmste und heimtückischste Tat in seinem ganzen Leben begangen: Er hatte Jim über Bord geworfen.  
  
Im allgemeinen Gerangel, war Sparrow von einer Treppe hinunter gesprungen und heftig gegen mich gestoßen.  
  
Bei diesem Zusammenprall ist genau dass passiert, was mir leider nur allzu häufig passiert.  
  
Sofort suchte ich nach ihm, aber ich konnte ihn nirgends finden.  
  
Doch als ich in Jack Sparrows hämisch grinsendes Gesicht sah, wurde mir bewusst wo Jim abgeblieben war... ER hatte ihn!  
  
Dieser Mann war schelmisch und hinterlistig- doch diese Greultat hätte ich selbst ihm nicht zugetraut.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Nun stand ich trauernd an der Reling- der feige ´Mörder´ war verschwunden!  
  
Ich sah zu wie Jim verschwand, langsam aber sicher dem sandigen Meeresgrund entgegen.....  
  
Mit nur noch meinem echten Auge, ging ich über Bord.  
  
Ich bemerkte, dass sich Norringtons Männer auf Rückzug begaben....  
  
Kurze Zeit später hatten wir Jack Sparrow und seine Meute besiegt, dann fesselten wir sie kurzerhand an den Großmast.  
  
Ich überlegte- nun konnte er sich nicht wehren- jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen- der Zeitpunkt meiner Rache--- ich zückte meine Waffe, um ihn zu erschießen--- doch nein- meine Rache würde grausam werden..........  
  
Schnell ging ich zu meiner und Pintels Kajüte, in welcher noch immer diese weisen, ekelhaften, glibberigen Flecken von gestern Abend auf dem Fußboden waren.  
  
--- Na ja- besser als wenn sich Pintel in mich ergossen hätte, dass fand ich schon immer ekelhaft, aber ich schwor mir, dass er das Zeug noch heute wegputzen würde.  
  
Doch dann erinnerte ich mich an mein eigentliches Vorhaben.......  
  
Ich kramte in der Schublade herum- und dann hatte ich ihn gefunden, den spitzen, harten metallischen Gegenstand, mit dem ich Sparrow gleich furchtbares, unendliches Leid zufügen würde......  
  
----- Er flehte mich an es nicht zu tun- aber ich war eiskalt! Er hatte mir Jim genommen- jetzt würde er sehen was Leid bedeutet!  
  
Ich setzte an, Sparrow schloss die Augen- ich genoss diesen Moment der Panik von ihm! Dann tat ich es! Ich schnitt ihm ............................................................................ .................................................... ........................____________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .....................................  
  
mit meiner Schere seine zwei geliebten Bartzöpfchen ab !  
  
Sparrow war den Tränen nahe und ich hatte mich gerächt!  
  
Rache ist süß..........  
  
Wenige Stunden später, setzten wir dann unsere Todfeinde auf einer Insel aus- wir hofften sie würden dort verrotten---- doch leider war dem nicht so- -- als wir uns zwei Jahre später begegneten, hatte Sparrow wieder seine Bärtchen- und ich hatte endlich ein Auge das richtig passte! Ein Auge aus Glas----- doch das mit Jim werde ich Sparrow nie verzeihen..........  
  
-finish-  
  
Ok, das war die zweite! Für diese musste meine Mathestunde und meine Relistunde herhalten---- Danke Mrs. Jojo- vielen dank Frau Kemnitz!!! *g* Ok- wenn ihr mich für diesen Schwachsinn nich killt kommen noch so n paar Dinger...... mit weiteren Charakteren über die bisher keine- oder wenige Fics existiert haben.....! Ok Ciao! 


End file.
